


cool my desire

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Ben, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: So when Ben says it - soft, and genuine, the words tumbling out like he can’t control them any more. Callum had no way of preparing for it. No way of knowing what more to do than take Ben in his hands and pull him close and kiss him and hope he knows what it means, how it patches all the gaps and cracks in Callum’s heart.“Bedroom?” Ben asks, and Callum can only nod stupidly, Ben clinging to the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling him back to bed.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	cool my desire

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a couple of prompts at tumblr wanting bottom!ben coda after a] the scene where callum tells ben he's had enough and b] the scene where ben says I love you. so I tried to join the two, kind of.
> 
> this is just smut (with some feelings of course 'cause I'm soft) so please feel free to skip if it's not your thing. thank you! x

Callum didn’t need to hear the words. Ben had done more than enough to prove his feelings - and Callum wasn’t an idiot. When Ben said, you’re amazing, you. When Ben said, I don’t deserve you. When Ben said, you know how I feel, you know. Yeah, Callum knew.

It wasn’t about needing the words. Callum  _ wanted _ them. For so, so long now.

So when Ben says it - soft, and genuine, the words tumbling out like he can’t control them any more. Callum had no way of preparing for it. No way of knowing what more to do than take Ben in his hands and pull him close and kiss him and hope he knows what it means, how it patches all the gaps and cracks in Callum’s heart.

“Bedroom?” Ben asks, and Callum can only nod stupidly, Ben clinging to the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling him back to bed.

When they get there Ben lands onto his back, and pulls Callum down on top of him. They kiss, slow and sweet, the sheets folding and twisting beneath them. Callum rolls his hips, listening to Ben groan into it as his own hardening cock grinds against Callum’s hip. He stretches his head back, telling Callum and the ceiling

“Another birthday present you want early, huh?”

Callum laughs, making sure Ben can see him when he says, “So, so much.”

It’s fiddly and awkward as Ben moves back up onto the pillows, wrapping his legs low around Callum’s back. But when he says, “Have me then, come on,” grittily, reaching into the bedside drawer for the lube and condoms - well. Callum feels the air punched out of him. 

It amazes Callum how good they are at this. That even though they’re hot and cold they get so hot it’s practically unbearable. A few weeks ago they were screaming at each other in the kitchen - they were frayed until the pieces almost fell apart.

Tonight, Ben says  _ I love you _ again and gets onto his elbows and knees to tell Callum he’s all his. 

Callum slicks a finger and starts slowly, teasing circles at Ben and listening to his gasp. He eases in slowly, moving over Ben’s back and covering him, feeling the heat radiate between them. He listens to the beautiful sounds he makes, the air being pushed out of him, the way he softly, brokenly, orders Callum,

“Fuck, Cal, more.”

Callum slicks another finger and pushes into Ben a little quicker and rougher this time, making him call out. He thrusts until Ben’s open and wet and ready for a third, Ben grinding his hips into the bed unable to control himself. 

“C’mon Cal, do it, take it,” Ben says, on the edge of begging now, and Callum can barely slow his shaking hands to get the condom on. 

When Callum’s inside him they both stop to take a breath, in sync. It shudders out of Callum, he feels it in every muscle of his body before he steadies himself, overwhelmed by the pressure and warmth of Ben’s body. He grabs onto Ben’s hips and starts thrusting into him, slow and then faster and then desperately quick, pushing every grunt and groan out of Ben and feeling it crack at his ribs. 

“Jesus, yes, yes,” Ben calls out, face buried in one arm as his other hand reaches down to grab himself. 

It’s just the slap of skin and wet stroke of their bodies and Callum feels it pulse from his toes to his cock to his belly. It’s almost too much, it  _ is _ too much, Callum breaking apart as he calls,

“God I love you, I love you,” coming inside Ben and falling down over his back.

Ben must have come too, beneath him, rolling Callum off him and spreading out with a sigh. 

“Fuck that was amazing, babe,” he says, turning is face to grin at Callum, who huffs.

“It was.”

“Don’t think you’re getting anything better for your birthday this year.”

Callum gets up on his elbow to lean in close so Ben can see him. “Don’t think I’m getting anything better, ever.”

Ben softens, and opens for his kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> thefancyspin.tumblr.com


End file.
